User blog:Ixalea/Celia
. It is only made for fun and cannot be obtained. You can find my other Fanmade Servants on My Profile.}} Active Skills First Skill= Attack + |l1 = 6.0% |l2 = 6.6% |l3 = 7.2% |l4 = 7.8% |l5 = 8.4% |l6 = 9.0% |l7 = 9.6% |l8 = 10.2% |l9 = 10.8% |l10 = 12.0% |2leveleffect = Heal + |2l1 = 300 |2l2 = 350 |2l3 = 400 |2l4 = 450 |2l5 = 500 |2l6 = 550 |2l7 = 600 |2l8 = 650 |2l9 = 700 |2l10 = 800 |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} - Heavenly Orders A++= Grants party Invincibility for 1 hit. Increases party's attack for 3 turns. Recovers party's HP. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 8.0% |l2 = 8.8% |l3 = 9.6% |l4 = 10.4% |l5 = 11.2% |l6 = 12.0% |l7 = 12.8% |l8 = 13.6% |l9 = 14.4% |l10 = 16.0% |2leveleffect = Heal + |2l1 = 500 |2l2 = 550 |2l3 = 600 |2l4 = 650 |2l5 = 700 |2l6 = 750 |2l7 = 800 |2l8 = 850 |2l9 = 900 |2l10 = 1000 |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} }} |-| Second Skill= Grants party Ignore Defense buff for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Star Rate + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} - Solid Plans A++= Grants party Ignore Defense buff for 3 turns. Charges party's NP gauge. |leveleffect = Star Rate + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = NP + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} |-| Third Skill= Increases party's NP damage by 25% for 1 turn. Increases party's Buster performance for 3 turns. Increases party's Arts performance for 3 turns. Increases party's Quick performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Arts + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |3leveleffect = Quick + |3l1 = 10% |3l2 = 11% |3l3 = 12% |3l4 = 13% |3l5 = 14% |3l6 = 15% |3l7 = 16% |3l8 = 17% |3l9 = 18% |3l10 = 20% |c1 = 10 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 10 |c4 = 10 |c5 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c7 = 9 |c8 = 9 |c9 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's NP generation rate for 3 turns. effect activates first. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = NP Rate + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank A++= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's NP generation rate for 3 turns. effect activates first. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = NP Rate + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |24}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |29}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography 'Height/Weight: '''165cm ・ 54kg '''Series:'Archangel Nebula '''Source: '''Rage of Bahamut '''Country of Origin: '''Unknown '''Alignment: '''Lawful ・ Good '''Gender: '''Female Images Icons= ixalea_concept_celiaicon.png|Stage 4 |-| Saint Graphs= Ixalea_Celia1.png|Stage1 Ixalea_Celia2.png|Stage2 Ixalea_Celia3.png|Stage3 Ixalea_Celia4.png|Stage4 |-| Sprites= |-| Expression Sheets= |-| Craft Essences= ixalea_celia_bond_ce.png|http://fategrandorder.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ixalea/Tranquil_Winds Tranquil Winds |-| Others= Category:Blog posts